Third Time's A Charm
by kissabirde
Summary: Nine years after Naraku's death, a new and mysterious force appears throwing both Rin and Kagome's happy life in the modern era into complete chaos. Can they face the past they worked so hard to forget or will it overcome them? Rinxsessinuyxkag
1. In My Dreams Again

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: Alright, so it's been a while since Inuyasha has seen the rest of the gang. He keeps having these weird dreams with Kagome in them. Little does he know that they're worlds have been connected by an outside force. It's clear that he and Kikyo have been living together for quite sometime w/o a very loving relationship. Anyways, Inuyasha and Kikyo discuss their past a little, before the topic of Rin comes up…. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Inuyasha, he's not mine. **

**THIRD TIMES A CHARM**

**.**

**_._**

**CHAPTER ONE: IN MY DREAMS AGAIN**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_ It was another one of those cool windy nights. He could smell the quickly approaching season. The flowers had begun sprouting in the fields releasing the most pleasant aroma. It drafted hazily in the air until it reached his nose. He inhaled a particularly large amount of the smell surrounded by pollen sending that familiar itch up his nose. He could feel it coming yet he knew it was inevitable to try and stop it. One...two…three…he counted in his head…four…it normally didn't take this long….five….six…seve-_

_._

_._

_"ACHOOOOOOO!!!!!"___

_._

_. _

_ A new record he thought as he rubbed his nose with his hand and carefully wiped it on his red loose-fit haori. He normally never got past five. A chilling gust of wind brushed gently through his long silvery hair that sent shivers up his spine as he sat perched on his favorite spot in his favorite tree. He stood straighter up on the branch flexing his legs and sharpening the claws of his feet against the smooth yet stern branch. Its irregular shape had always attracted him making it by far the most comfortable and relaxing place in the forest. The moon shone brightly through the densely covered forest and even brighter in the clearing that his branch overlooked. _

_._

_._

_ His focus was quickly reverted back to the object of suspicion that lay just up ahead. How could he have let his attention drift away from her for a second? How many times had he had this dream of her? It didn't matter if he sneezed. And it certainly didn't matter if he yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs for all that it was worth. She simply wouldn't respond. He had grown accustomed to her usual silence as she sat in the very center of the clearing. He didn't mind it. Even in her silence she could somehow speak to him. Tell him what she was feeling with the simple flash of those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He never dared to move when she gave him "the eye". Despite numerous attempts to reach her, he always ended up waking up from the dream the minute he made any sudden motion to climb down the tree and approach her._

_._

_._

_ But the poor hanyou wouldn't learn- he couldn't learn. It was like teaching an old dog new tricks- it simply wouldn't work. He had to get to her. He needed to. His very existence depended on reaching her. The pale flowers that lay around her in the small field were in full bloom and contrasted to her dark hair that made the deepest night sky appear light. She was beautiful he admitted to himself. Her small form made her seem weak and frail, but he knew better. She was a fire burning strong. For this reason he had to have her, but he still couldn't figure out how to reach her. _

_._

_._

_ 'That's it.' He said to himself when she turned to look at him with a slight smile on her mysterious face making her all the more desirable. He couldn't take this anymore. Like a cat, he dug his nails in the tree and made his way down with the utmost proficiency and prudence. As a half dog demon, he wasn't one to act like a cat, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Once reaching the bottom he felt a wave of dizziness overpower him, but he wouldn't stop. Not now. Not when he had actually reached the forest floor. His dreams normally ended when he tried to jump down. He had to keep going. Something was different this time. _

_._

_._

_ He walked cautiously over to her without making the slightest sound even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference if he tore up the entire ground. Sensing his presence, she turned swiftly to meet his intensive gaze. There it was again. That confused and sad look. Why couldn't she tell him what was troubling her- he knew he would do anything in his power to fix it. _

_._

_._

_ "Kagome." He breathed her name softly. She responded immediately to the sound of his voice by averting her eyes from his intensive stare. He continued to gaze at her longingly until she, feeling his eyes burn through her, curiously lifted her own to meet his. _

_._

_._

_ "What's wrong Kagome? Why won't you respond?!" He spoke again, this time more with more force. "Answer me!" He was ready to reach down and start shaking the poor girl when she spoke, her voice barely audible. _

_._

_._

_ "They're coming." _

_._

_._

_ Her voice caught him off guard. He was under the impression that she was either mute or incapable of making conversation. Then her words hit him. _

_._

_._

_ "Huh? What are you talking about? Who's coming?"_

_._

_._

_ "This is the only place I can hide. The only place I'm safe… is here… with you…" she trailed off._

_._

_._

_ "You're not making any sense! Who's coming? What do you mean you're not safe?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'll slay anyone who comes after you!" _

_._

_._

_ Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath as if to reassure her of his power and capability of protecting her. _

_._

_ "Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled._

_._

_ "What?" He kneeled down until they were both at eye level._

_._

_ "Inuyasha…" She spoke more sternly reaching for the deadly weapon and pulling on it._

_._

_._

_ "Ka..Kagome?" He leaned slightly back. "Let go."_

_._

_ "Inuyasha!" She stood up this time from her sitting position, yanking the sword from his grasp. Once in her possession, she held it close as if it was her key to survival. Something shiny fell from her hand, but he paid little attention to it. "Inuyasha!" Her warm eyes became darker by the minute. A frown replaced her bright smile._

_._

_._

_ "Ka…Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered underneath her. "What are you doing?"_

_._

_ "INUYASHA, WAKE UP!!!!!" Kagome bent down this time, picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at his head. The rock hit him square on the forehead making him kneel over. "WAKE UP!" He heard her shout again._

_._

_._

_ "INUYASHA!!!!!!"_

_._

_._

_ Inuyasha screamed this time as he felt the ground beneath him give way. The familiar falling feeling that occurred at the end of all his dreams returned as Inuyasha slowly slid into darkness. Kagome face was the last thing he saw until she finally faded out of view. He could have sworn he heard her whisper,_

_._

_._

_ "Good-bye, Inuyasha." _

_._

_._

0 0 0 0 0

.

.

.

"OOOF," Inuyasha moaned as he hit the hard ground. Damnnit! Why did she always have to be so ambiguous. One moment she was actually on speaking terms with him, explaining what was troubling her. Then the next moment she was bitching at him like he'd actually offended her.

.

.

"Inuyasha." A cold voice drawled out to him sending shivers down his spine. He became aware of his settings at once. His dream was quickly forgotten. This was the problem, he knew he kept having the same dream over and over again, but he could never retain it in his memory once he woke up. It was a hanyou disease: short term memory loss. The invisible wall around him that had come down with Kagome quickly rebuilt itself as he looked about the forest for the disturbing voice. He stared up at the comfortable tree that he had fallen asleep on, and then slowly let his eyes drop to the source of conflict that stood just at the foot of the tree. That stupid grin that constantly teased him lay on her face again.

.

.

"You know, you and cows have a lot in common." Kikyo smirked at him. He despised that smile. "You're both lazy and thick-headed." She paused for a moment then continued her nagging. "I take that back. You're actually more like a log…or a rock."

.

.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." Inuyasha stated with an annoyed tone. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you actually grew up once in awhile, your jokes are uh… kinda lame." He smirked at her just to see her reaction.

.

.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to tell you the real reason why I threw a stone at your head?"

.

.

"It wasn't a stone! It was more like a boulder!" Inuyasha cried as he rubbed his forehead.

.

.

"Don't be a baby. Look, you've been sleeping a lot lately, Inuyasha. It's pathetic, you go around moping and sighing like a love-sick girl. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been observing you every day."

.

.

"I think you're crazy. You're miko powers are starting to go to your head. You think you know what's going on in everybody's head, but you really don't have a clue." He lifted himself off the ground and pretended to brush dirt off from his robes. His waist felt lighter- almost like something was missing. He slid his hand over the sheath of his sword and moved it upward waiting to feel the familiar leather grip of Tetsusaiga. But it never came.

.

.

Inuyasha yelped. "Where is it?!" His voice cracked as he spoke. He bent down on the ground again until he was on fours and scanned the floor for his misplaced weapon.

.

.

"Ahem. As I was saying before you interrupted me, you've been acting very strange lately. Before I woke you up, I heard you call out the name of my reincarnated form." A smile worked itself onto her face. "Is it really true Inuyasha? Do you miss the girl? Your old comrade and shard detector? By the gods! It's been almost nine years and you still can't get over her."

.

.

"You." He turned his face to look at her ignoring her previous comment. He managed to throw her a deadly glare. "You took it. I can't believe you'd have the nerve to take it, bitch."

.

.

He watched her throw her head back and start laughing- more like chuckling. Kikyo never laughed. And when she did, it was always cold; so you really couldn't call it a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha. What would I want with your puny toy? Speaking of missing items, something of great importance to both me and you has also gone missing." Her expression became more serious. "The real reason why I came to you today was because I can't find the Shikon no Tama that you gave to me."

.

.

Yes, he had given the jewel to her some nine years ago, right after the defeat of Naraku. At first he thought it was a bad idea to trust her so openly, especially when she had once yearned for his death, but over the years she had proven her loyalty to him. She protected the jewel as he had asked. And she always wore it around her neck to ensure that it was with her at all times.

.

.

Kagome had left him when she learned of his decision to let Kikyo protect it. He didn't blame her though. It wasn't the first time he hurt Kagome by choosing Kikyo over her. Even if his decision wounded her, he couldn't have let Kagome hold onto the little pink marble or demons would always be chasing her. The Shikon no Tama granted enormous power to whoever possessed it. The only problem was that it never provided happiness. He admitted that at one point in his life he wanted to use it to become a full-fledged demon. The idea however, was eventually tossed aside when he learned that he wouldn't be able to control his thoughts or his actions. For this reason he couldn't hold onto it for fear that he might one day be tempted to use it on himself.

.

.

It's not that he actually loved Kikyo. In fact, the only reason why he gave the precious gem to the evil witch was so she would bear its burden. He couldn't stand to see Kagome become obsessed over its power. He didn't want that. Perhaps Kikyo understood it too. She knew what Inuyasha was doing to her the minute he presented it to her as a gift. Instead of thanking him for his generosity, she treated him like shit. She antagonized him on a daily basis and acted like it was a privilege for him to be insulted by someone as noble as herself. After all, he was half-demon. Something that should be condemned and banished from the face of the earth. Nobody wanted anything to do with half breeds.

.

.

The reason why he stayed with her after Naraku's death was an entirely different issue though. He guessed the right word to describe his relationship with Kikyo was obligation. It was simple, he had wronged her by falling in love with her in the first place and had let her become a victim to Naraku. She gave up her life because she wanted to be with him all those years ago and he was solely responsible. Okay, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault, Naraku was one jealous bastard, but he still felt guilty. So, although his love for Kikyo had died the moment she sealed him to a tree with her sacred arrow, his life still belonged to her.

.

.

How could he have possibly explained that to Kagome. She wouldn't have understood. The whole ordeal was so complicated. She like always, ran off to the well and told him she wasn't coming back. After all, how could she? She didn't have the Shikon no Tama. Without it she would be trapped in the modern era for all eternity. He could have borrowed the jewel from Kikyo to visit her once in awhile, but what would that prove? It's not like it would bring her back. Her purpose in his world had been fulfilled. They had collected all of the shards of the Shikon no Tama as they first set out to do.

.

.

So after she left, the rest of their little group had disbanded. Sango and Miroku of course got married. They were happy together living back in Sango's old village of demon slayers. Miroku's curse had been lifted with Naraku's death and Sango's brother, Kohaku had finally been restored to her. It took him awhile to regain all of his old memories, but at least he was safe and free from Naraku's mind games. Inuyasha occasionally visited Sango and Miroku as old friends. But it seemed unfair that his life was so messed up when theirs was working out perfectly. He admitted that he felt a tinge of jealousy.

.

.

When he learned of their inability to have children though, he was shocked. Surprise, surprise he thought, nobody's life is perfect. Poor Sango just couldn't get pregnant. It was especially sad for Miroku who had wanted to be a father so badly. After all, with his curse lifted, he wanted nothing more than to watch his children grow up free from any liabilities. But that wasn't how fate wanted it.

.

.

Shippo ran off to god knows where. He was probably so upset with Kagome's departure that he couldn't hang around with them anymore. Inuyasha guessed that he went to search for that girl with the fake shikon shard. Inuyasha had forgotten her name, but he clearly remembered her intentions. She had wanted to use a shard of the jewel to wish her brother that had died in a civil war back to life. Shippo was so pathetic. He fell for anyone who suffered from similar problems that he experienced in his life.

.

.

So that was the end of that. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in manner of concentration before remembering the problem at hand.

.

.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" He blinked at her dumbfounded.

.

.

"As I said before, it is not with me."

.

.

"Now you're being ridiculous. How could you have lost it when you keep it with you all the time?! Don't you realize what would happen if someone with the wrong intentions got their hands on that thing?! I can't believe you could be so careless and forgetful! That's just not like you. You must be losing your touch Kikyo."

.

.

"Don't overreact Inuyasha, I'm sure we'll find it. In the meantime, why don't you figure out what happened to your little toy. I'm going back to the village. Now that Kaede's dead, you know I'm responsible for taking care of all the villagers by myself. I'm going to need you to protect this village and you can't do that without your sword." Kikyo stopped leaning against the tree as she turned to head back. "And you're accusing me of losing my touch. At least I haven't become obsessed over someone that left me nine years ago." She smiled dryly.

.

.

"I'm not obsessed!" Inuyasha snapped back. His cheeks turned a light shade of red. "I'm just concerned, that's all…" He muttered those last words.

.

.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Just keep fooling yourself. I'll be leaving now." As she started walking down the long dirt road towards the village, he heard her call back, "My reincarnated form has probably forgotten all about this place along with that strange girl she took with her. I don't expect they even remember you, Inuyasha."

.

.

He watched her graceful form fade from sight, and felt relieved when she was gone. She loved being annoying. It was her favorite hobby. Damn, where is it? He turned his attention back to the lost item. Now that she wasn't around to bother him he could continue his search for the weapon without being disturbed. Walking around the tree a few times was fruitless. He scanned the area around him for another five minutes, but it was to no avail. He finally settled down at the base of the tree feeling defeated. He knew he had it on him when he went to sleep so he couldn't have lost it. Someone must have stolen it while he was sleeping! That had to be the answer. But wouldn't he have sensed their presence with his sensitive nose? No, this was a very unusual. He let his mind wander back to Kikyo's last words. The small girl that Kagome allowed to come back with her to the modern era was very peculiar indeed. Now that he thought about it, wasn't she the girl that his brother had always protected? Yes, that sounded right. She _was_ Fluffy's human child.

.

.

0 0 0 0 0

.

.

Oooooooh, where's Tetsusaiga? Hmmm let me guess…

.

Well, there you have my first chapter. For those of you dying to see Rin and Kagome again, don't worry- they're coming!

.

.

.


	2. Connection

.

.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update- I was struggling to fit in time where I could write without worrying about studying for finals . But the good thing is I'm done with school! Anyways, this chapter's a bit longer than the last and I hope it'll clear a few things up. Enjoy!

.

.

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru.

.

.

**THIRD TIME'S A CHARM**

.

.

**CHAPTER TWO: CONNECTION**

.

.

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

.

Morning sunlight poured in through the bedroom window illuminating a messy yet comfortable bedroom. Several books were crammed into a cluttered bookshelf and clothes seemed to be pouring from drawers in every direction. The closet was closed yet it bulged from the many shoes and dresses accumulated over the years. It sat like a time bomb just waiting to go off. On the bed positioned next to the wall beside the window, was a huge heap of laundry that had been carelessly neglected. It spread out across the pink bed sheets. The room was obviously feminine. The walls were light shades of yellow making the room glow in the morning. Besides the colors, the owner also had a relatively strong preference for stuffed animals given by the fact that they were practically everywhere. The bed happened to be the brightest place in the room though. If one looked close enough, they might notice a big yet dainty foot sticking out of that the enormous pile of clothes. Near the head of the bed, three pillows sat piled on a young girl's head. They were held fast by two lanky arms. A few long strands of hair peeked out from different places under the pillows.

.

The pile of clothes and pillows stirred as the hidden girl attempted to roll over to her side. The pillows slowly fell from the bed, revealing a lovely face that blinked huge brown eyes. However, they quickly shut as heavy daylight poured into them. Her long dark eyelashes matched perfectly with her rich mahogany tresses.

.

Lifting her head from the down pillows proved difficult. Weekday mornings always made her feel exhausted. Especially, when she had to go to school. But today was different. Not because it was a Friday; that was a blessing unto itself, but because today was the last day of school before spring break.

.

_ Yes_, Rin thought. _Today is definitely worth getting up for._

.

She pushed back the heavy bedding and swung her legs over to the side. With one last effort, she lifted herself to her feet. The sudden movement caused her to feel dizzy and lightheaded as the blood rushed to her head. Her first step was a disaster. The countless items scattered across the carpet floor didn't help as she sailed head first for the narrow full-length mirror hanging from the wall.

.

.

.

_ CRASH_

.

.

The noise echoed throughout the house along with a scream.

.

The noise that sounded from Rin's mouth was unintelligible, but it resembled a word that seemed very inappropriate for a lady of her age. "May Buddha help us all," she muttered as if it would compensate for her foul language.

.

At least she didn't break the mirror. It was slightly dented from her forehead though. Today certainly wasn't going as perfectly as yesterday. Yesterday, nothing jumped out and tripped her. _Yesterday_, Rin gawked in disbelief as she stared at the time; _alarm clocks weren't possessed by the devil and actually worked when she set them the night before_. _Yesterday_, she thought as she rushed to undress herself in front of the evil mirror; _I was the center of attention_. Yesterday was indeed a very good day. _Yesterday was my birthday_.

.

She paused as she stared at the mirror in front of her. She was seventeen now and she still hadn't filled out. Not only did she lack the fullness of a woman's body, but she was extremely tall and gangly. Almost like a boy. Despite the recent growth spurt the guys in her class had gone through, she still only saw the top of their heads. Her step-mother had told her it was because she ate her vegetables and drank her milk. So? Everybody did that, right? It's like saying dogs grow because they eat dog food. Rin was somehow positive that her diet hadn't contributed _that_ much to her height. Perhaps her parents were responsible then. She had never seen them, so they could have been giants for all she knew.

.

Something else caught her eye though. She brushed her hand over her left shoulder right above the collarbone. She felt the small notch in her skin. The mark was still there. It had faded over the years, but the scar was still visible. She never remembered exactly where it came from, but she was certain it wasn't a birthmark. It might have been from that _place_. _No. _ Rin shook her head. She wouldn't believe that crap anymore. It wasn't real, none of it.

.

_I guess I'm not your average teenager_. She smiled sadly. _Who is your average teenager anyways? Everybody has some type of queerness in their life._ She sighed. She wasn't convincing herself._ I still feel isolated…and alone._

.

It wasn't exactly her fault. After all, how many people did she know had been told that they were born in the year 1687 when they were little? Yes, she had once believed she was born in the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan. It was all Kagome's and Grandpa's fault. Especially with Grandpa and his wacky tales. Considering this, Rin was more like _five hundred_ and seventeen years old. It was the well located right next to the shrine house that was responsible for the countless problems and changes Rin had to go through.

.

If she remembered correctly, Kagome had once told her the well connected the modern era to the warring states era. Only Rin, Kagome and the rest of their family knew about this though. It didn't matter. It's not like anybody would have believed them if they ever talked about it. When Rin attended her first day of elementary school she told all of her classmates about the wars and the different people that existed on the other side of that strange well next to where she lived. Like every little kid who believed the boogey man resided under their beds at night, they believed her. And she felt special. That was until middle school came around. She was laughed at by everyone in the sixth grade. Back then she was known as crazy old Rin. Or when Pocahontas was finally released in Japan, she was known as Grandmother Willow. There was some truth to their repartee. _She would have been extremely old._ It made her feel bad nonetheless.

.

Nowadays, she just told people she was born in 1987. It worked and she was never ridiculed again. If she lied to people they would accept her as a normal person. It felt good to be accepted. Eventually, she began to believe her own lies. She questioned if everything she had been told was real since she had no proof. No matter how many spells or incantations she shouted at the well, it never opened for her. Even Kagome told her it was just a fairytale that she liked to recite for Rin when she was little. Her family also seemed uncomfortable talking about the dried up well. Like it was something that should never be mentioned. Like it wasn't meant for her to take it seriously. But Rin had been so sure. She definitely didn't remember anyone particular from the past, but she did have faint memories of peasants and demons and _wolves_. The last thought made her shudder. But her most vivid memory was of an old woman dressed in a white and red gown who showed her kindness beyond measure. Was this woman real though? She had dreams about this place countless times, but could she actually say she remembered being there? No, it was impossible to say. The whole thing seemed ridiculous and unimaginable. In time, Rin let it go. If Kagome, who was her idol, stopped believing and thinking about it, then she would too.

.

"May Buddha have mercy on me," she cried as she realized she had been staring at her strange marking for too long. Quickly throwing on her school uniform which consisted of a white blouse with a huge ugly red bow on it, a dark blue skirt, and some incredibly high socks, Rin rushed to the door pushing aside the balloons from yesterday that hung limply over the doorframe.

.

She managed to hop down the hallway, shoving her feet into her dressy black shoes ignoring the fact that her hair was a mess. Normally she would have straightened it since it was so freaking thick and wavy, but she didn't have that kind of time today. She wasn't like some girls who fried their hair every morning trying to get their hair to achieve the state of ultimate perfection and straightness; however she at least tried to look presentable. It's not like she was a jock or a geek who thought the word "make-up" or "hair" was some type of foreign language, that didn't apply to them (in fact she was kind of a geek), it's just that she enjoyed hanging out with people who didn't obsess over if they're face had one tiny zit or they're hair had a slight crease in it. It was nice talking to people who cared more about what was going on in world affairs than about how either someone was talking behind their back or a friend was cheating with their boyfriend. Rin couldn't deny it, but she loved history. This is exactly what got her into the geek circle in the first place. It was certainly easier to move down on the social ladder than it was to move up. Just mention the words, "I enjoy going to school to learn," just once and without a sarcastic tone, and immediately you're an outcast. No, of course she wasn't the perfect little angel that did her work and was polite and kind to everyone around her, it's just she just liked going to school to meet new people, and experience different things. It was kind of hard to explain. All she knew was that she didn't like being by herself. School was definitely a place where you weren't by yourself. She liked being in crowds where she wouldn't stand out or wouldn't be recognized. She was a people person. And people persons need to be with other people…

.

_ I hate math and science class though_. She was somehow hoping this might justify her fondness for history class. _I don't care what other people think of me. I am who I am_. _I won't let anyone define my life for me. _

.

Alright, at this point it didn't matter if she ran to school as fast as her legs could carry her. She was officially late. And she was nowhere near ready.

.

_Crap I forgot my contacts_. She dashed into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, thinking it better to wash up first than to put her 'eyeballs' in as she liked to called it. She ignored the toothpaste since she couldn't find that either and just brushed with some water. Everywhere Rin went; she left a huge trail of utter chaos. This type of mess and disaster applied to her bathroom as well. Let's just say it looked like her pigsty room. It's not that Rin wanted to wait until she brushed her teeth or washed her face before putting her contacts in, it's just that she couldn't find her container.

.

_ There it is_. She lifted the towel revealing the object of inquiry.

.

Quickly yet carefully, Rin removed the small yet soft material from their tiny case. She'd grown quite accustomed to wearing them although they pained and annoyed her at first. She could see fine when she was younger, but recently her vision started blurring. It started when she first reached puberty and her enormous growth spurt kicked in. Back then, her vision was perfect. Everything was clear. But then it was like everything started getting too clear. Her problem was similar to when a scientist turns the focusing knob of a microscope too much. This was strange because most people's vision got worse- not overly better. It didn't matter- these days if you could focus in on the moons of distant stars with a telescope then you could certainly correct the abnormal vision of a girl's eyes. She slid them in, waiting for that itchy feeling to pass, before continuing her long and tiring journey to get ready for school.

.

Halfway down the hallway, she stopped before rushing back to her room. _How could I forget my practice clothes? I must really be losing it if I can forget about next week. Today is our final practice before we go to nationals during spring break!_ It wasn't normal for a girl to join the fencing club. It was a man's sport, but Rin thoroughly enjoyed it. It's true. There was no other way of putting it. Rin was simply awful at fencing. The only reason why she did it was because it was a good way to keep her in shape and it would look good on a college application. She needed to stand out among her classmates somehow. Maybe all of the posing and techniques you had to learn demanded rigorous training and long hours of practice, but it was worth every minute if it would help her out in life. Other than that, it was _extremely_ boring. She grabbed her huge sports bag and shoved her white skin tight outfit, her glove, the plastron, and mask of wire netting into it. She glanced around for her epee. Where was it? It was probably somewhere lost in the enormous pigsty of her room. Like everything else she lost, she probably wouldn't see the fencing stick again for another year or two, or whenever she got around to cleaning the mess. It was alright if she didn't bring it to practice today. She could just borrow one from the club. Of course she would eventually have to find it before leaving for their road trip, but there would be time for that later.

.

Again she rushed down the hallway, this time ready for the day. She was hungry for some eggs and bacon and pancakes and…she came to another sudden halt. Kagome's bedroom door was on her right. It was closed. This could only mean one thing: Kagome was finally home!

She was presently attending the Aichi Medical University trying to receive her MD. Although it would take another two years before she could actually begin her practice, at least she was earning some experience and education. Kagome was freaking smart. She may have slacked off a bit in high school, but she made up in college. It didn't surprise Rin at all when Kagome's close friend who also attended the same university as her asked her out. He was working to become a very prominent doctor himself. Hojo, who apparently went way back with Kagome (all the way to their freshmen year in high school), was madly in love with her. Kagome naturally accepted his offer since she had never dated anyone in her life before. She always seemed rather shy around guys like she was protecting herself from something. Rin didn't understand. But it didn't matter. Kagome would never have to worry about looking for a soul mate ever again.

.

Hojo proposed to her a couple of months later. As of now, they would be married this summer right after school ended. Rin was ecstatic. She was so happy that Kagome was marrying one of the nicest, not to mention wealthiest guy in Japan. Sure the guy was a little picky and needy, but everyone had certain flaws. Kagome's life seemed to all at once become less stressful. Hojo would give her all of the love and attention that she deserved.

.

Rin placed her hand on the doorknob and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear a faint breathing coming from inside verifying her step-sister's presence. Forgetting all about being late to school, Rin gradually turned the handle and slipped inside.

.

The room was dark and quiet. The blinds were tightly shut and the room felt drafty. Kagome lay curled up on a small bed beneath the covers. She was like a wrapped up cocoon.

.

Rin smiled as she approached the bed. She hadn't seen her in at least three months, yet here she was sleeping a couple of feet away; just like old times. Rin missed the days when Kagome would tuck her in at night and wait for her to fall asleep. Kagome's family adopted her when she was a small child and she always felt like she belonged. Even if her step-mom loved her like any mother would love their own child, Rin couldn't help but feel that Kagome was also her mother. They shared their deepest secrets together and comforted each other when the other was feeling blue. They had a close bond that Rin was sure nothing could ever break. Kagome must have returned home late last night while everyone else was asleep. She was either trying to see Rin on her birthday, or extremely desperate to begin her spring break home with her family. Kagome was also given a break from school although hers started earlier and was much shorter.

.

Kagome continued to breathe deeply beneath the covers. Rin at first felt content just to stare at the lump of bed sheets, but after growing tired of seeing just the top of her head, she moved to pull back the comforter so she could get a better look at the sleeping girl's face. That bold move provided a much better view. She looked so peaceful laying there on her side facing the wall. Kagome was a peaceful person. She never complained. She never asked for anything. She was so compassionate and giving; so different from Rin. Rin couldn't help it, but she was a very down-to-earth sort of girl. If there was something wrong with a person she was going to tell them. Even if what she had to say wasn't always nice, it was the truth. So, it's not that she trying to be mean, she was just brutally honest. This is why she had such close friends. They could rely on her opinion.

.

Kagome's arms were tucked safely across her chest almost like they were trying to hide something. _Well, nothing hides from Rin_. She gently rolled Kagome onto her back so that she was facing the ceiling fan. _What do you got there, a teddy bear?_ Rin's eyes widened a bit. Instead of staring at a stuffed animal that Rin was so used to sleeping with, she found herself looking directly at a worn-out blade.

.

"What in the world," she whispered softly? "What would possess her to fall asleep with this in her arms? That's… rather dangerous." She darted her eyes back and forth from the corroded sword to sleeping girl trying to put the pieces together. Finally it clicked.

.

"Oh, I see," she grinned. "Well, this isn't exactly something you'd get someone for a birthday present, especially something as old as this but… I guess it'll do." She gently slid the weapon by the handle from under Kagome's arms until it was out of reach. She ran her fingers over the hard leather grip. It had a comfortable yet stern texture. After feeling the handle for a bit, she held it securely between both hands and swept it gracefully through the air like she was dueling an invisible opponent. Once finished with her small exercise, she held it upright to examine it closer.

.

She felt a profound pulse the minute she touched the blade.

.

"AAHHHH!!!!" Once again, Rin's high pitched shriek filled the house. It probably rang throughout the neighborhood. The sword went flying far across the room and Kagome sat straight up.

.

She was shaking and alert. Rin didn't realize how frightening it was to have someone scream right in your ear when you were enjoying a comfortable dream. Kagome's eyes darted around the room before they rested on Rin.

.

"What the heck's wrong?" She automatically lifted her hand to rub her sleepy eyes. "Did someone break into our house or did you just feel like waking me up?"

.

Rin was still startled by the whole commotion, but she managed to give her a sheepish grin. "I…er… just… wanted to see you again… really bad. That's all." She faked a laugh.

.

This time Kagome smiled. "Well next time you want to see me, wait until I'm awake before screaming out of joy in my ear.…"

.

Rin sighed. "I guess I got a little too excited?"

.

"Just a little," she repeated in a playful tone. Kagome pulled back the rest of the comforter. "Come here," she said patting the empty space beside her. "I haven't seen my favorite little sister in forever."

.

Rin stepped closer to the bed. She obediently sat down and gave Kagome the biggest hug she was capable of. "I'm your only little sister. And yes, I could have waited until you were awake, but then I would have had to wait until this afternoon."

.

The older girl patted her back before releasing their embrace. "So you're still in school?"

.

"Only today. Then I'm off like you."

.

Kagome nodded; thoughtful in what she just said. They fell into a comfortable silence. There was no need for dry conversation. Words didn't really describe what the other was thinking or feeling. Here it was okay for them to be themselves.

.

Rin being her voluble self however was the first to break it when she reminded herself of the weapon responsible for the commotion. "Um…do you normally sleep with it?"

.

"Hmm," the elder sister responded with a blank stare?

.

"You know; what you sleep with."

.

It took a while, but Kagome finally understood what she was talking about. "Oh," she said with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile. "Sooooo, do we need to have another 'talk' about the birds and the bees?" She leaned in close to Rin before whispering, "Come on, do you think Hojo's that licentious?"

.

"No!" She drew back giggling. "You know what I'm talking about. That short blade that I found you sleeping with! It's a good thing I pulled it away before you cut yourself… or worse. Sheesh, I can't believe someone like you who hates swords--which I still haven't figured out why-- would allow yourself to be so careless and fall asleep with it." She let out another laugh before glancing at Kagome who was still staring at her.

.

This time Rin stood up when Kagome continued to gaze at her intently with a puzzling expression.

.

"You…you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" she questioned. Umm… wait, let me find it. I'll show you." She walked around staring at the floor. "That's funny, I just had it."

.

Kagome shook her head while she continued to search. "Rin, this doesn't surprise me one bit. I can't hide anything from you- not even a birthday present."

.

"What?" She was just about to look under the bed when Kagome spoke.

.

"I got you a katana for your birthday yesterday, but apparently you've already seen it."

.

"A… katana?"

.

"Yes." She laughed inwardly. "Now _you're_ going to pretend that _you_ don't know what _I'm_ talking about? It was in my suitcase."

.

"Your suitcase?" _What was she talking about?_

.

_ If you're just going to act like you didn't even peek at it, then fine. You've always been so sneaky._ "Never mind. Fine, maybe you didn't see it. I'll just have to show you myself."

.

She moved to the door beckoning Rin to follow her.

.

"I got home really late last night, and I didn't feel like carrying my luggage all the way up here. So I left it by the front door. Wow, sorry if I feel a bit sluggish today. Gaahh! The car ride was awful! I got a huge headache and I couldn't pull over because Hojo was like,... "

.

They left the room. A very confused Rin allowed Kagome to go on and on about her trip while she just walked behind her_. _

_._

_ If my present is in downstairs, then why was she hiding that useless weapon in her bed? Did… did I feel something…_ she paused in her reflection to take one last look of her sister's eerie bedroom._ …or was it just my imagination?_

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

.

_ Disgusting._ It was simply disgusting.

.

He didn't even have to look up into the gathering black clouds to tell that it was going to rain. That foul mildewy smell that always managed to appear right before a heavy rainfall plagued his nose and almost made him feel sick. Almost.

.

But the Great Lord of the Western Lands never got sick. It was simply impossible. He was immune to everything _and_ anyone for that matter.

.

He felt a something wet dash against his forehead. It meandered its way through the dark blue crescent moon above his eyebrows until it trickled down his nose.

.

He stood up from his comfortable seat on the balcony rail and closed his eyes letting the wind play with his silvery hair and brush up against his pale face. The wind felt particularly strong today. It continued to blow and trace each crimson line on his face. It almost seemed to whisper saying, _Jump! Don't be afraid! I'll catch you!_ He wasn't afraid. And he certainly wasn't imagining things. The wind really was talking to him.

.

He glanced down at the forest and let his eyes skim over the trees that looked like weeds from where he was standing. She was somewhere nearby… he could sense her. And he didn't need his keen nose to feel her irritating and uninviting presence. She was like a roach that couldn't be squashed. A nuisance that couldn't be put out of its own misery. A whore that couldn't be f. He was normally above such degrading profanity, but she was starting to get on his nerves. When he failed to spot her, he stepped down from his ledge that was just a small part of his vast and fortified castle.

.

_ This is exactly what she wants_, he turned around with the swish of his light blue robes and headed back inside._ My attention._ He sustained a low growl that had been working its way up his throat. _How low and disgraceful_.

.

Whatever Naraku's wind minion was planning, it would not work on this demon. He always knew that she was somewhat attracted to him, but it never got to the point where she was _stalking_ him. This was getting out of control. And if there was one thing that The Lord of the Western Lands hated, it was being out of control.

.

He couldn't seem to find a single peaceful place in the entire castle. Why were all these female demons after him all of the sudden? Did he ever compliment or encourage them in any way that would make them desire both his time and affection? He recalled no such invitation. He strolled across his master bedroom draped in elegance and wonder that was fit for a king. A slight curve formed on his mouth. He was royalty. He was wealthy. And he was indeed powerful. No one could challenge his position and authority without receiving their death wish. If the insolent bitches couldn't control themselves….

.

He could hear the shuffling of feet and the raspy breathing that the pitiful creature produced before it even set a foot inside his room of solace. He cast his eyes downward at his weak servant with slimy green flesh and bug-like eyes as it crawled towards him on his knees.

.

"Oh, Great and Most Honorable Lord Sesshomaru:"

.

This thing was kissing _his_ boots with _his_ unworthy lips.

.

"Whose name may be dreaded throughout the lands and across the sky!"

.

He wasn't in the mood for this toad's idle praise and empty words.

.

"Whose name makes the strongest mountains tremble and the fiercest seas cry out in fear!"

.

This was going to get ugly if he didn't shut that pointed beak up soon.

.

"Whose name will be marked as the most powerful and absolute youkai that ever existed!

.

No way in hell should anyone have to endure this.

.

Whose name that may be associated with the creation of the world and..."

.

Jaken didn't get another word in before felt the enormous pressure of his Great Lord's foot squeeze the life out of him as he attempted to leave the room.

.

"Waaa….iiitttt LOrd SeSShomaRu," the toad grunted as his lord walked calmly down the hallway leading to the grand winding stairwell. Why did he always insist on making of fool out him? He had been nothing, but respectful and dutiful to his Lord Sesshomaru almost since the dawn of time. "Please your highness!" He jumped up from the hard tile surface and went galloping after his solitary master.

.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke once he fell into step behind his all powerful protector. They had reached the stairwell that twisted around the enormous grand hall that was probably as tall as it was wide. His last words echoed throughout the entire area as his master placed his right hand on the silver ornamented handrail to guide himself down.

.

"What is it Jaken?" He finally turned his head to gaze at the dejected creature with cold golden eyes.

.

"Oh, m..m..y.. my Lord," he said regaining that ridiculous stutter that always came out when he was nervous. "I.. I was just here to inform you that the demon hunter's village hasn't been paying their taxes in the last couple of months and they refuse to acknowledge you as their ruler!"

.

A chilling silence passed through the room as the demon continued to stare at the toad with a very bored expression. "Is that all?"

.

_ Nothing._ _He shows absolutely nothing through those beautiful stone cold eyes of his! Lord Sesshomaru truly is magnificent- always calm in distressful situations_!

.

"Ohhhh, yes my lord except for the usual threats from your most bitter enemies who quote: 'Tell your master to find an heir soon or to securely hold onto his head because it won't be around much longer!' Or, another common one: "I'm going to slice that dog into pieces and feed him to my pussycats!' Really, Lord Sesshomaru, you must consider switching your yearly extermination of vassals who aren't loyal to you- to a monthly schedule. It seems like every low mongrel you appoint ends up hating you and calling for your death!"

.

Again, the greater being allowed another look of indifference to play across his exotic features.

.

_ My Lord, not everyone acknowledges you as their superior…_

.

"Hmph," he scoffed quietly as if reading the toad's thoughts. "Let them come after me. We'll see who decapitates who." He continued down the stairs with a smug expression. The idea of someone chasing him around; trying to cut his head off was rather exciting. After all, he enjoyed every little skirmish he was in- whether it was with a demon or a human.

.

"Oh, and my lord?"

.

"What is it?"

.

The toad could tell that his master was losing his patience. "I just wanted to say, um, about the celebration of your 100th anniversary of the ruling over your kingdom," The frog's hands were now fidgeting and wreathing with the fire-breathing staff as Lord Sesshomaru slowly turned around to face the creature whose days were numbered. "Well, I, err, I was just wondering if it would be alright to hold a contest or a tournament as you might call it for the young ladies at…."

.

All the unsuspecting demon could do was stand there as poisonous claws whipped out and firmly grasped his windpipe. The toad lay there swinging in midair by a throat locked between deadly fingers.

.

A snarl issued from the powerful demon's mouth. "I told you before Jaken, and this **will** be last time," he whispered menacingly. "I have no interest in entertaining, pursuing or getting engaged to any of those conniving, animalistic whores of the court." With that, he tossed Jaken off the ledge of the stairwell and watched him plummet to the ground.

.

"But… but.. my lord…," Jaken moaned after recovering from the fatal drop. It was impossible to kill Jaken. "I have already sent out the invitations to all of the strongest demonesses in the land." He sighed knowing that another wave of pain was waiting to befall him. "They will be arriving in several days…."

.

A wave of silence passed between them.

.

"I… I.. believe it is my duty, as head advisor over all of Lord Sesshomaru's property, to make sure that his possessions are well taken care of if anything should ever happen to his highness."

.

Jaken fell into a more personal conversation with his master. "Perhaps it would be wise your highness, if you were too produce an heir. Just someone that would take your place so those greedy nobles don't claim and ruin everything that you have worked so hard to achieve. You can't trust any of them. Not even the ones close to you. Those who appear to be your friend are sometimes the most dangerous of all your enemies."

.

He sighed as his master continued to remain silent. "I do not mean to mettle My Lord, but not even the greatest demons on the planet are not certain of when their time here will come to an end. I should think it would be wise to plan ahead."

.

The Great Lord remained standing at the top of the flight of stairs. His face was a solemn façade that hid the true emotions circulating inside of him. He was beyond mad that was certain, but what else was he feeling? Hatred, annoyance,… but could it be dismay? Was he that afraid of sharing his life with someone of a different gender and perhaps different specie? No, nothing frightened him. He was just flustered. He shouldn't be stressed over something of such minor importance. He could always send the winner of the tournament away. Or better yet he could kill them… A smile resumed its place in the corner of his mouth as he began to determine his next destination.

.

"Do not go against my orders again," he quietly murmured as he finally reached ground level. "Do you understand Jaken?" He approached the toad in long fluid strides. "…or must I instruct you some more?" Jaken felt so small and insignificant next to his lord--which he was. Sesshomaru was tall and lean and not just when he stood beside Jaken. He made even the strongest human cower beneath him or run away in fright. But Lord Sesshomaru didn't waste his time torturing petty humans. He much preferred to use them for financial means. He had figured out a way to make humans more useful and productive without having to kill them. They were his servants; his property. And he would never allow any opposition from them. After all, they should be grateful for his magnanimity. They had the wonderful ability to choose whether they could accept his offer to live or to simply die.

.

"Ready my armor Jaken. I believe it is time I pay a small visit to this little rebellious village of demon hunters. I'm sure they're anxiously awaiting my arrival."

.

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

Yeah, this chapter was a little slow, but it'll pick up soon…….

Just send me the reviews! All the positive and negative critiques!

.

.

.


	3. Sibling Love

.

.

.

Author's Notes:  Sorry for the long update… ;

.

Disclaimer:  I do not own this Sesshomaru 

.

.

THIRD TIME'S A CHARM

.

.

CHAPTER THREE:   SIBLING LOVE

.

.

.

.

            "Wow, it's beautiful!" Rin whispered in awe as Kagome handed the sleek weapon to her. 

            "Happy Birthday, Rin.  It's a Kuroi Tatsujin Katana," she replied indicating the elegance yet simplicity of the light blade.   "It's supposed to portray the ancient warrior's master of the sword."  She paused with a wry grin.  "But then, this sword might not be for you."

            "Hey!  I'm not _that_ bad!" 

            "Sure, you're not," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.  "And pigs can fly."

            "It's not as easy as you think."  Her fingers were gently caressing as though it might break.

            "No, it isn't," Kagome spoke quietly with a distant look in her eyes.  But the look was gone as quick as it came.  She smiled to cover it up.  "You're only bad because there are just _so_ many distractions." 

            "Distractions?" She stared up at her sister with a puzzled expression trying to discern her meaning while sliding the brand-new weapon back into its scabbard to set it aside.

            "Boys," Kagome pointed out simply.  "Fencing is a man's sport.  And you're only doing it so you can be submerged with men.  That college crap you told me on the phone has nothing to do with it."  She grinned wickedly as Rin turned a bright shade of red.  "Rin, I'm disappointed.  I mean, I thought you out of all people wouldn't be desperate enough to join a _fencing_ club!"

            "Oh, pleeeaaase.  That is so not true!"  Her cheeks were burning now.  "There aren't even any hot guys at my club and besides, most of they guys are my friends.  They'd never look at me like that."

            "Well, that's what you think right now, but people change.  And guys are pretty good at hiding and bottling up their feelings," she chuckled softly.  "Almost as good as girls, Rin.  Let's just say I wouldn't put it past any of them—" 

            "Kagome, wait a second," she interrupted; a sudden thought occurring to her.  "If you thought fencing was just a joke, you mean that you gave me _this_," she waved the katana up in the air.  "As a joke as well?  Is it even real?"

            Kagome looked away unable to contain her laughter.  "I'll let you decide that for yourself…"

            "UGHHHHH!  Kagome, one day Buddha's going to punish you for all of your little pranks, do you hear me?!  Maybe he'll snatch your soul up or something, so you'll learn to be a little more thoughtful with your gifts!" she nearly shouted while kicking the sword across the room.  "I was expecting something really nice from you this year!  And you're calling _that_ a _birthday_ present?!"

            "Hey, calm down!  Don't do that!  It may have been a joke, but that sword is still a priceless artifact!  I bought it at an auction.  It cost a lot, you know," she tried to explain.  "I thought that you enjoyed nice things-- you know, history-related stuff!"

            "Oh, go hang it over the fireplace then if it's so rare." 

            The doorbell rang that very moment ending their dispute.  It was followed up by a sharp rap on the door. 

            Kagome sighed lifting herself off of the floor and moving to answer the door.  "That must be Hojo.  Always checking up on me even before the sun has risen," she murmured in a slightly annoyed tone.  "Rin, do me a favor and go wake Souta up so both of you can walk to school."

            "Well, all right..."  Rin looked away letting out a long and heavy sigh.  "Um, how come Mom or Gramps can't drop me off at school?  Or even you?"

            "Mom told me when I got home last night that she had to drive Gramps to the hospital early in the morning so the doctor can look at his back again.  They won't be home for awhile.  And _I _can't take you because…well, I don't feel like it," she answered innocently before opening the door for her intended.

            "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," winked a smiling Hojo.  He held a bouquet of fresh flowers in one arm while using the other to ring the doorbell.  "I thought I'd stop by this morning for a quick visit to see if you're feeling any better.  That headache you had yesterday seemed quite severe."  After setting the flowers down on a nearby chair he pulled her into a tight hug and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

            "Oh, hello Hojo."  She gasped from his embrace.  "And is that all you came for?"

            He released her from his deadly grip to scratch the back of his head.  A guilty smile crept at the corners of his mouth.   "Okay, and the fact that I can't seem to stay away from you for even a day." 

            "Hojo…"  Kagome gave him a weak and caring smile.  "Why, don't you come inside and I'll make you some breakfast."

            "Wow, thanks, Sweetheart!"

            _  'Does he always have to call me Sweetheart?  It makes me sound like a child.'_

.

.

            She let him step inside and helped him remove his coat while Rin pounded noisily up the stairs.  Not only was she late, but now she had to _walk_ to school.  She'd probably miss all of first and second period--not that she minded skipping algebra and chemistry…

            "Why, couldn't _you_ look at Gramps's back, _Doctor Kagome_, and let Mom drive _me_ to school."  She huffed to herself while jogging up the stairs.  She continued on until she stood right outside her brother's door. 

            "Souta!"  Rin banged as loudly as possible.  "Get up lazy, git!  It's time to go to school!" 

              No response.

            "Souta!  I swear, if you don't—"

            The door swung open this time and Rin, who was practically leaning her whole weight into it, would have fallen smack to the ground if Souta's arms hadn't been there to catch her.  He held her for a few seconds before she pulled away.

            "About time!" she snapped.  "I was starting to think that you'd gone and died in there."

              "What's got you so upset?"  He stared at her indifferently. 

            Rin could tell by his school uniform that he was ready to go before she had even come to him.  "We have to go now.  I'm already late as it is…" She took a step back when he took one towards her.

            "Let's go then."  He wore a serious expression on his face.  Souta wasn't a very serious person.  Normally he was bright and cheery, but today he seemed a little bit off.

            "Are you…all right, Souta?  You seem kind of, well…"  She looked away from his eyes.  "I dunno—just forget it."

            "I'm fine."  He smiled weakly before walking past her and stepping lightly down the stairs. 

            After shrugging off the strange feeling that came whenever he was around, she turned to follow after him.

            Rin could tell that Hojo was nagging Kagome before they even stepped into the kitchen. 

            "What do you mean you don't eat bacon and eggs?!"  Kagome's voice carried throughout the room.

            "It's not that I don't like them, Sweetheart, it's just that they have too much grease and cholesterol—and you know that's not good for my blood pressure!"

            She was tapping her arm none too gently with her spatula.  "And what does that have to do with not being able to eat my pancakes?"  She threw him cold and piercing stare. 

            "Um, actually, I don't eat pancakes unless they happen to be made with _skim_ milk," he replied simply.  "I'm lactose intolerant.  I can't eat just _any_ pancakes, Kagome."

            She gaped at him speechless.  Here she had gone out of her way to do to cook him a wonderful meal and he wasn't even touching it; barely looking at it.  Could she really survive living with this man? 

            With the absolutely dumbfounded look she was giving him, he felt inclined to move over and comfort her.  "Ohhh, don't be sad Sweetheart, I'm sure your breakfast was delicious even if I can't eat it.  I know how much you enjoy the fatty foods, Kagome, but you should really consider joining me on the Atkins Diet."  He smiled triumphantly at her like he'd just found a cure to all their problems.  "After all, we'll be living together soon—buying the same foods and enjoying the same meals—you know, rubbing off on each other like husbands and wives tend to do."

            "The Atkins Diet?  A-Are you calling me, _fat?"_  she whispered hysterically.

            Rin and Souta arrived just in time to see Kagome nail Hojo in the head with her spatula.  Hojo was one of those guys who still hadn't learned the rules of women—rule number one being: never suggest a diet plan for a girl.  He also was defending himself poorly from her assaults.  Not that anyone could blame the guy.  While Kagome strong and overbearing, Hojo was scrawny and easily pushed around when it came to fights with Kagome.  This was probably why he was so perfect for Kagome and her temper.

            It seemed that Kagome had lost interest in the spatula as she tossed it aside while at the same time, reaching for her finger like she was going to chuck the wedding ring he gave her at his face.  But by the bizarre look on her face, Rin could tell she didn't have it.

            "Where is it?!" she stared blankly down at her hand.  "Where's my ring?"  This was all Hojo needed to recover himself.    

            "You mean the wedding ring I let you try on late last night?"

            "Yes, you dolt!  _That_ ring!" she cut in angrily feeling the need to whack him on the head some more.  "I had it on last night and then…and then…I'm sure I didn't take it off!"  

            "Kagome, you should really be more careful when you decide to misplace a thousand dollar ring.  I mean," he spoke with a tinge of pride in his voice; a weak smile creeping onto his rather ignorant face.  "I can always afford another one, but I'd prefer not to spend another three hours shopping with you and waiting for you to pick out a different one."          

            Somewhere during the time Hojo spent lecturing, Kagome's face had turned a beet red color—and it wasn't anything close to a blush.  "Come on," Souta whispered to Rin.  "Let's leave now before it gets any uglier."  

            "Hai," Rin nodded still fascinated by their conflict.  She ignored the hand that slipped quite innocently into hers and guided her out of the house from the bitter quarrel.   

            As soon as they were out, he reluctantly released her. They walked through the busy and crowded streets in complete silence with Souta commenting every now and then on the different vehicles passing by.  He was fascinated with cars.

            "Yeah, and I'm gonna get one of those as soon as I graduate," he pointed out excitedly as a silver Ford Mustang GT drove past them. "At least when I get a job."  

            "Good luck," she smirked at her older sibling's remark.  "Have you decided where you want to go next year?"  She was referring colleges once again.  They turned into a shortcut ally that was more secluded than the rest of the streets.  Rin's school was just up ahead, but Souta would still had to travel several more blocks.  

            "Um, not yet," he shook his head in disappointment continuing to stare straight ahead. 

            Again, silence.

            Souta cast an unsettling glance in her direction before his gaze reverted back to the public school just up ahead that seemed to captivate his attention.  It wasn't just the school though; everything except Rin looked interesting.

            For just a split second, Rin could have sworn she saw a pained look in his eyes with just a hint of desperation.  Was he apprehensive over his future?  It wasn't something he should worry about.  He was a bright kid, and he'd have no trouble applying anywhere.   Whatever was bothering Souta, he did well to cover it up.   

            She was about to offer him some comforting advice before he suddenly took her hand in his once again.  His audacious move caused Rin's entire body to go cold.  Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat when he squeezed it in response to her stiffness.  Wasn't this exactly what she had been afraid of this morning?  Wasn't this a reasonable explanation why Mom should have taken her to school instead of letting her walk with Souta alone?

            Though it was hard, Rin tried her best to remain calm.

            "Souta…what are you doing?"  Dang, her voice was all shaky.

            "Rin," he stopped quite suddenly and turned to face her.  His expression was unreadable, but Rin knew what he was about to say before he even said it.  After all, this certainly wasn't the first time he'd looked at her like this.   

.

            "I love you."

.

            She had known about it for a long time, but hearing the actual words coming from his mouth was completely different from what she'd imagined.  With pure horror stamped all across her face, she pulled away from his reach.  "B-But…just as your sister…right?  I mean I love you too…but not like _that_."

            He furrowed his eyebrows to think about her question, before responding with a hesitant, "No."  He moved closer to her until her he had her pinned to an ally wall. 

            "Okay, that's enough," she forced a smile "You just don't say that kind of crap—stop kidding around!"

            "Oh, it's no joke, Rin."  His head was very close to hers now—his dark eyes penetrating deep into her own, his lips just mere inches from hers.  "I love you…I've loved you for a long time." 

            "Shut-up!  Who are you?  What have you done with the real Souta?" Rin choked—the realization of the truth in his words becoming quite evident now.  She didn't like the way his arms held hers.  "Just because you go to an all boys' school doesn't give you the right to make a move on me!  God, Souta!  I'm your sister!"  A salty sting was building up in her eyes as.  This was too much.  Why couldn't she ever control her tears? 

            "It's not like we're even related!  You aren't even my _real_ sister!"  He blurted out angrily trying to make her understand.  "I don't see what the prob—" 

            "Just shut up! I know you don't mean that, Souta," she pleaded desperately.  "The problem is that you're freaking me out!"  By now, she was covering her ears and shaking her head from side to side in disbelief.

            Souta, who was scowling, finally seemed to take the hint and backed off.  "Look Rin," he gestured his arms.  "Rin, look. I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you.  I-It's just that—"

            "Please.  Just be quiet," she whispered softly; her words a backlash in his face.  He hated it when she was upset, especially when she started crying.  "I'm not even sure I want to hear your excuses."  Her eyes were shimmering in desperate need of reassurance—the kind of reassurance that a _brother_ would provide. 

            Souta obediently shut up.  But he offered her no words of this brotherly reassurance she wanted so badly.  He was starting to fall into Hojo's league when it came to women.  Rule number two being:  Comfort in times of sadness.  Souta wasn't comforting.  He was just staring at his shoe in self-pity.  She couldn't take this anymore.  She had to get away.

            She stumbled out of his reach backing into a trash can in the process.  He continued to stare at his feet though he winced when she almost fell.  After recovering herself, she began sprinting to school, running blindly into people without a second glance behind her.  How could someone she cared for so much hurt her in so many ways?  Why were men so frustrating?  Couldn't he see he had just messed up their entire relationship?   She could never return home without feeling awkward now.  Life would never be the same around her and Souta again.  Would they ever be able to have a decent conversation together much less be able to look at each other without feeling embarrassed? 

            "Damn," she cursed under her breathe.  They wouldn't. 

            It was a poor start to her last day of school.  And she had a distinct feeling that it wasn't going to get any better.

.

.

0 0 0 0 0

.

.

            "Here, my Lord," exhaled the small worn-out toad.  He had spent the last ten minutes helping his master with his armor, but it would have taken even longer for his lord to do it himself especially since he had only one arm.  Jaken held Tokijin with raised arms to his master.  "To defend yourself in case they decide to attack you."

            Sesshomaru cast him a sideways glance that seemed to say, 'Why do I bother?' 

            Any look from Lord Sesshomaru that distinctly resembled a sign of annoyance or boredom warned Jaken to retreat a few steps. 

            "I will not be relying on Tokijin's strength today, Jaken," he murmured serenely as he stared up at the wall of all the priceless swords he had collected over the ages.  These valuable but by no means delicate weapons were hung in display right above his grand fireplace; much like a hunter would hang the heads of game inside their house.  Unlike a hunter though, he had at least a hundred or so weapons in his possession.  But these weren't just any ordinary swords.

            Despite Tenseiga and Tokijin who had already earned their place on his wall of fame, Sesshomaru possessed legendary weapons from some of the most renowned fighters.  Take Hiten's Raigekijin for instance.  This extraordinary weapon released bolts of lightning that could sever an entire army with one swing.  When he had heard that his pathetic brother had defeated both of the Lightening brothers, Sesshomaru had gone out of his way to find the remains of the blade and re-forged it according to his own preference.  He had a thing for collecting the valuables of his brother's enemies. 

            Of course his most prized possession was the enormous and magnificent Banryuu belonging to the deceased leader of the Shichinin-tai.  It had taken him weeks to find it in the depths of Mount Hakurei, but he had done it.  It was the most magnificent and captivating weapon in the entire room.  He kept it in the special place right above his fireplace in the center of the room.  The gigantic halberd gave a sense of opulence and formality to his castle, but Sesshomaru wasn't completely without a sense of humor. 

            In the far corner of the room was the stuffed baboon pelt of the departed Naraku that never failed to entertain his guests.  It made the Lord of the Western Lands chuckle every time he glanced in the coat's direction.  So what, if his brother defeated them all.  That just proved they were that much weaker than him; especially if he could whip the half-breed on any given day.  Yes, his trophy room was complete—except for that bare space right above Banryuu. 

            He was still without Tetsusaiga.  It was the only weapon he was missing.  It....bothered him.  He had meant to take it a long time ago, but he was on a tight schedule: maintaining his position foremost, attending the affairs of the court, and making sure _certain_ villages paid their debts _on time_.  He just hadn't had the time before.  But, he supposed he could squeeze some time into his hectic schedule to take the powerful sword from the hanyou after he was finished with his little meeting in the demon slayer's village.    

            No, he was not proud of his pathetic and _slightly_ obsessive collection.  It may have interested him somewhat, but it was mostly for mere decoration in his otherwise plain stronghold.  He strived for perfection.  And Tetsusaiga was preventing him from reaching that state.  There was no reason to doubt that his place wasn't lavish enough or didn't meet up to the expectations of other lords and members of the court however, he admitted he could use a feminine touch to his dark and dreary rooms; but according to Jaken, that time would come soon enough.  In the meantime he would enjoy his gothic castle.  In certain ways, it corresponded to himself.   

            "Jaken."  He focused his gaze back on the pathetic creature that had tarnished the reputation of its race long ago.  "Bring me the new blade that Totosai has recently forged for me.  I would like to explore its hidden power."  There was a brief spark of fire that seemed to engulf stronger demon's eyes that could best be described as pure excitement. 

            "Your Dokuga reiken?" sputtered the green toad with a very catchy hat.  "But My Lord, it hasn't even been tested yet.  You don't even know what it's capable of!  With just a simple wrong command, it could backfire on you!  That cunning Totosai never explained the sword's abilities!  It might be a trick, my Lord you must be care—"

            "Jaken, do me this simple favor of closing that ridiculously large and deafening thing of a mouth that constantly goes against my orders."  He rubbed his temple as if the toad had suddenly given him a headache.  "I am losing my patience with you." 

            "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."  The toad revealed the item in question.  It was a relatively plain sword and sheath if one could not sense the strange dark aura emitting from it.  It was intoxicating for the demon.  He could feel its sheer power pulsating from within.

            "So this is the sword that's supposed to rival Tenseiga." The youkai stared at it in wonder.  "I hear it's the complete opposite in fact…"  With much reluctance Sesshomaru slid it back into the perfectly fit scabbard.  He fastened it upon his hip along with Tenseiga.  They were a perfect match for each other.  The mighty youkai felt stronger than ever.  He was fully equipped both defensively and offensively.   

            The Lord of the Western Lands made his way to door before making a last remark to his faithful servant.                 

            "If you are going to hold this tournament," he spoke referring to their earlier conversation.  "Make sure only demone_sses_ compete.  I want them to fight to the death.  I'll have no sore losers stalking me desiring a rematch after there is clearly winner.  If I am to have a mate, I must have a strong one."  He paused for a moment considering his words then continued.  "But make sure, their physical appearance is bearable…something that I can stand to look upon on a daily basis.  And don't, under any circumstances let humans compete in this, Jaken," he spoke emphasizing these last few words.  "You know I can't stand humans-- remember this."  And with that he was gone.

            Jaken remained near the fireplace to restore Tokijin to its proper place next to Banryuu that took up most of the wall.  He heaved long and thoughtful sigh that seemed to echo throughout the castle.  Lord Sesshomaru's place was so quiet.  He rarely invited people over or held parties that might lighten the place up a bit, but that was all nonsense to his master.  The only parties he held were for political gains.  Like acquiring lands or improving a title.  If he wasn't reaping some type of materialistic benefit, then it was incongruous.  

            Jaken let his gaze drift up to the ceiling for a few seconds. 

            '_He didn't always hate humans.  There was a time when he might have risked his life just to save just one clumsy not to mention completely naive human.  But, no the poor stupid girl had to get herself killed.'_

            Shaking his head from his thoughts, he returned to his earlier preparations for the tournament.  He would need to alert all of his master's servants to make sure the castle was ready.  A fighting ring would need to be created and fast.  He had less than a week to make all of the necessary arrangements.  With one final look at his lord's collection he too was off.

_            'Rin was always so troublesome for Lord Sesshomaru…even if at times she actually made him smile.'        _

.

.

0 0 0 0 0

.

.

            I just want to say that this is not a Rin and Souta fic!   Trust me—that will not happen!

            And I want to apologize for the long update.  I've just started another story—_Dreamers_- if any of you care to know.

            I've also been very busy lately with all of the golf tournaments and stuff, not to mention I've had a slight reader's bloc—that's not a good sign; having reader's blocs on the first few chapters of story.  shakes head

            Well, anyways thanks for sticking with this little fic of mine.  I promise to make it more exciting in the future chapters, believe me, Rin and Sess _will_ meet so don't get all riled up.  

              Like always, just send the reviews; all the good and bad  

.

.

.

.


End file.
